Love Bite
by NiennorNight
Summary: After a tiring night, Alec is woken up brutally by Jace calling him and has to go back to the institute to train... But then he discovers something... (MY SUM IS HORRIBLE I'M SORRY) Malec oneshot (Rated T for suggested themes)


_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**_

* * *

His phone rang pulling him out of the best sleep he had had in ages. Grumbling he raised his head which was resting on Magnus' chest and untangled himself from his Warlock to pick it up.

"What!?" He whispered annoyed, trying not to wake Magnus.

"Alec!" Jace shouted to him from the other side. "Where are you? I thought we were gonna train today!"

"Ugh…" He grumbled. "What time is it?" He sighed rolling on his back and closing his eyes again. Magnus turned on the bed hugging his waist and Alec smiled, pressing a kiss on his hair before his peace was interrupted again by the blond boy.

"It's almost six! You are late!"

"Please don't shout…" He muttered "I just woke up… I will be there soon…" He hung up before Jace had a chance to answer and tossed the phone aside, turning to hug Magnus.

"Do you have to go?" The Warlock muttered sleepily.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" He whispered against his hair, smiling at how adorable he looked clinging to him.

"It's okay… I have a client soon too… Will you come back later?" Magnus opened his emerald cat-eyes to look up at him, absently tracing a rune on his bare chest.

Before Alec could answer, the Chairman jumped on the bed meowing and Magnus turned to look at him. When he looked back at Alec, the boy was staring at him horrified, his blue eyes wide, his cheeks turning red.

"Alec? What's wrong?"

The Shadowhunter bit his lip blushing darker. "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"What are you talking about darling?" Magnus asked, looking at him confused. "What did you do?"

"Angel…" Alec muttered to himself, still staring at him.

"Alec, will you tell me what's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Not on your face…" The Nephilim muttered, his own face very red.

Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow, and conjured a hand mirror to look at himself in it. "Oooh…" He purred smirking, a moment later, seeing a large hickey on his neck. "Feral baby… I like it."

Alec's eyes widened again and he hid his crimson face on Magnus' shoulder, muttering. "I didn't mean it…"

The Warlock laughed, amused by his lover's reaction "It's okay baby, it's not your fault. I know I'm irresistible."

Alec mockingly punched his arm. "Cut it off! What are we gonna do?" He half-whined despairing.

"Nothing? Why should we do something?" The Warlock asked.

"But you said you have a client! They're going to see!"

"So…?"

"So?! Then they'll know!"

Magnus chuckled. "You're so cute when you're flustered like that…"

"Magnus! Don't laugh at me! This is serious!"

"Relax baby, it's nothing."

"But how did this happen?" He whined. "Your skin is darker than mine and doesn't bruise easily…"

"I don't know." Magnus smirked seductively. "I was kinda preoccupied… You may have noticed. As I'm sure the neighbors did."

Alec blushed even more, looking equal parts pleased and embarrassed. And then an idea seemed to occur to him. "You can ask Catarina to fix it!" He said and Magnus smirked making him blush more. "No, no, no don't tell her!" He amended hastily making the Warlock laugh openly at his panic.

"It's okay darling, it's nothing to worry about!" He repeated.

"You call that nothing?" The Nephilim shouted, hiding his face which was as red as a tomato, on Magnus' shoulder once more. "Angel… What are we gonna do?" He said again.

"We're going to get up, because **_you,_** have to go train, and **_I,_** have a client."

"But!"

"Relax…" He soothed, kissing him softly, and successfully distracted by the kiss, he did.

* * *

"What are you going to wear?" Alec asked abruptly half an hour later, when they finally managed to get off the bed.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Since when do you care about clothes?"

"Since now! Can you wear something to hide it?" The Nephilim asked staring at his neck frowning.

"If it makes you feel better…" His lover trailed off.

"It does…" He pouted.

"Okay then." Magnus smiled sweetly at him conjuring Alec's blue scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "Happy now baby?"

"Yeah… Thank you…" He said leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "I have to go…" He added then, sadly. "I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Alec was training in the Institute when his phone rang. Listening to the ringtone set for Magnus he picked up and smiled, saying. "Sayang… Hey…"

"Aaaleec..." He heard Magnus whine.

"Magnus? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The boy asked worried, his light tone evaporating immediately.

"I don't know..." He said making Alec worry even more.

"What happened? What are you feeling?"

"My neck hurts..." He said, and now Alec could practically 'hear' the smirk on his face as he teased him.

" _Shut up or I'll bite you again!_ " He hissed so the others wouldn't hear and Magnus laughed aloud.

"Ooh… He snickered. "Sengit, sayang."*

"I didn't hear you complaining last night!" Alec shouted and Magnus heard hysteric laughter from the other side of the phone. "Raziel..." The Shadowhunter muttered realising what he said, and Magnus who could practically hear the blush in his voice, smiled as he heard him shout. "Izzy! It's not what you think! Stop laughing! I said **stop**!" He sighed defeated. "Angel... Magnus! We'll talk about this when I get home!" He growled and hung up abruptly at the Warlock who was rolling around on the couch, laughing.

* * *

 ** _That's it! Hope you liked it! Sorry for not giving you the "when I get home" part!_**

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _*Sengit means fierce,violent in Indonesian._**

 ** _Sayang means darling/love/beloved._**

(According to google translation)

* * *

P.S: It was **exactly** what Izzy thought... x'DD


End file.
